Can't Stop, Won't Stop
by PainLasts4Ever
Summary: A Tokio Hotel Fanfic. A Tom Kaulitz story. There's a difference between Can't and Won't and Tom Kaulitz knows this...  Bad summary. Read to understand! Prequel to Unattainable!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Tokio Hotel.**

"You can't stop."

"Of course I can."

"No. You've been this way your whole life."

"Have I?"

"Yes!"

"How would you know?"

"I don't…"

"Exactly."

"You can't stop, Tom."

Tom smirked. "I'm Tom Kaulitz. I can do whatever I want."

"No you can't."

He slipped on his shirt. "Honey, I'm an expert."

"I don't believe you can."

"Believe what you want." Tom said as he put on his shoes.

"You'll be back...you know."

"Will I?"

"Won't you?"

"Sarah, you want me to, don't you?"

Sarah nodded and Tom laughed. "That's what I thought."

He got up and grabbed his jacket. Sarah threw a pillow at his back. "You're sick! You can't stop!"

He leaned over Sarah and kissed her. "There's a difference between…"

Sarah pushed Tom away. "Between what?"

"Between…Can't stop and…" He walked to the door and opened it. Tom took a step out and before closing the door behind him; he smirked and said, "Won't stop."

**Review! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I'm sorry for not updating this story. I'm going to start working on getting it off hiatus. **


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! **

**Attention, Attention (see what I did there, hint FIR) anyways, this story might get taken down by Fanfictoin! Yeah! Isn't that just peachy?! I've been waiting for this since I first put a story on here! Yeah! Dream come true! Thanks! Okay…I'm done with the sarcasm...for now. Time to get real. Real serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**Here's the deal. Someone warned me about one of my stories going against the Fanfiction rules, because they use real people, and I'm guessing they'll be reporting it soon if they already haven't.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**I refuse to change the characters and whatnot to make it right for this sight, so yup, expect the worst. **

**This means, they might be taken down, and I might get banned.**

**=D (note the sarcasm in my typed smile)**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**I'm sorry, but I will not be reposting them if they do get taken down. I'm not going to risk having them taken down again. I just don't want to deal with people hounding me about them being against the Fanfiction rules and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**As some of you may have noticed, my community no longer has stories in it. I couldn't figure out how to delete it, so that's what I had to do. **

**Once I figure out how to delete it, it will be DELETED.**

**My forum will also be deleted soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>*****IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT!**<strong>

**I've sent all you, all the ones that had PM available, a message telling you where you can find this story and all my other stories. If somehow I missed you, or you don't have PM activated, here's the information:**

**I HAVE A WATTPAD. YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES ON THERE.**

**My WATTPAD: DevourTheWatermelon**

**w w .c o m (back slash) user (backslash) DevourTheWatermelon**

**If that doesn't work, go to my profile, and the link should be at the top, just copy and paste it to the URL thingy.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**Also, the first chapter of The Baby is on BVB Fiction.c o m**

**I hope to get more of it on there soon.**

**My BVBFiction: DevourTheWatermelon**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**If by chance, my stories don't get taken down, I will NOT UPDATE! Sorry.**

**I will not delete my account. If one day it vanishes, it was probably deleted by FF. **

**If my stories do get taken down, you can still PM me and stuff, unless I get banned or something like that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU! <strong>_

_**I'd like to thank all you have read/put my stories on your alerts/favorites. You guys and gals made my Fanfiction experience wonderful. You are the ones that made me want to continue writing, and for that I will always be grateful. You are also the ones that kept me on this website for so long, I would've left sooner, but I stayed for you all. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I regret all of this this happening. I should've been sneakier(kidding)…I wish I could stay on here longer, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm almost 189% sure that all my stories will be taken down by FF. You can find me on wattpad, though.**_

_**Again, thank you. I hope to hear from you all again, sometime. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**~Nidia (a.k.a PainLasts4Ever)**_


End file.
